


A Dude called Doom

by ifitships_isits



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: I wrote this as an idea after I found speculation that Doom was going to have a story arc during Secret Wars that would leave him healed and seeking redemtion, and perhaps becoming Iron Man. I skipped the Iron man part and am going for the redemtion theme.  The name I got from a dear friend and coworker, who argues cannon with me for hours and hates all my ships.  He also refuses to let me keep WW2 supersoldiers as pets!  (But I'll feed them and love them and make sure no one picks on them?)





	

Thor and Doom were pushed aside by Jane followed by a very overloaded Darcy. Jane had some kind of device she was tapping at while Darcy was carrying a heavy looking box that appeared to be wired to the device in Jane’s hand.   
“Who knew Wakanda would be a horrible place to set up an observation lab? Will you look at these readings?” Jane says to the men, the small scientist attempted to push open the door to the balcony.   
She frowns and looks up.Thor was holding it closed.  
“My dear Jane. There’s someone I would like you to meet. Don’t you think this could wait?”  
Jane turns and looks at Doom, giving him a suspicious look.  
“You said this is a common phenomenon. Because I haven’t seen readings like this since the desert.”   
Doom steps forward and waves a hand at the aurora that is currently dancing across the sky.   
“It's not an every night occurrence, but it happens often enough. The barrier between realms is thinner here, giving me greater access to my magic. It will also make it easier for Thor to return home if Asgard is attacked.” Jane sets the device on top of the box Darcy is carrying and holds her hand out and they shake.  
Darcy’s view was now obscured by the was shifting from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable as she juggles the box. 

 

“That’s great and all, but Jane, this stuff is heavy, and I’m hungry. I haven’t even been shown my room, and on the plane I discovered this place doesn't have pop tarts. Now I have to figure out how to make them from scratch. And did you know your rooms don’t have a kitchen? Geez, a castle. I wonder if he has a dungeon.” Thor comes to her rescue, easily lifting her burden. When she realizes who Thor has brought with him, she chokes a little and turns bright red. 

 

“Woah, sorry Mr. … I mean Dr. … or is it king? Doom. Yeah, I’m Darcy. Please don’t kill me for messing this up. Jane really likes me and who will feed her and bathe her make her stop sciencing?” Victor lifts one eyebrow as he looks down at her and smiles. And realizes the mask offers no warmth, and the girl is only starting to panic more as a silence fills the room. 

 

“Please, call me Victor.” He says, lifting the mask away from his face. He gives her a warm smile as he offers a hand. When she lifts her hand automatically, he takes it and pulls it to his lips. He places a gentle kiss on her hand, and watches as the girl blushes even more.   
“I know this seems quite a step down from anything Tony Stark” he says the name with a hint of disdain,” provides, but I’m sure the cook can provide you with anything you need. And the lab is separate from the castle. Unlike your previous host, I find it ridiculous to conduct experiments in the same location where others sleep.” He tries to hide the contempt in his voice, but it seeps through. He knows all too well how the side effects of mixing lab with living space turn out.

 

“Wait, you mean no explode is in the middle of the night? No alarms? No invasions of hostile forces that may or may not be bad guys? Because I got waaay too much of that living with Stark. Who says you’re a supervillain, BTW’s. Or at least that’s what he says Reed calls you.” She shrugs.

 

“Well,” he says with a smile, “I will not try and cause trouble, but the castle has stood against a number of armies for 700 years. I can assure you, you will come to no harm in my home. Reed is… well, he’s not a fan. He seems to think reminding him of how his failures affect others is and trying to stop him from making more mistakes by questioning his judgement is, well, …. ”   
“Evil?” Darcy added helpfully.  
He nodded and smiled. “From time to time, I have to distract him so him doesn’t blow up the world, or turn it inside out, or kill everyone. If I don’t rattle his chain so to speak, he is one step away from supervillainy himself.”   
Darcy looks at him, putting her hand on her hips. “How do you know when to rattle his chain?” she says suspiciously.

 

“Sue. Sometimes Grimm. Johnny has a different system worked out.” Darcy giggles.  
“To answer some of you other questions, yes, there is indoor plumbing and sadly, we do not currently have any use for a dungeon, but if you feel it is necessary, I’m sure we can pull something out of storage.” He winks at Darcy.  
Jane gasps as Darcy giggles. Thor claps him on the back.   
“I knew the stories of your villainy were far from the truth. My mother, before she went among the stars, mentioned the leader of Latveria and the sacrifices you have made to make your kingdom safe. Loki was going to visit after my coronation to discuss time travel.”  
Thor sighs. Janes looks down at her feet, unsure what to say to comfort him. Darcy hip checks her boss into the blonde god’s arms as she clears her throat.

 

“Anyway, now that we are done with the tour down depressing memory lane, is there anything to eat around here? Or pizza? I could totally go for a pizza. Jane hasn’t had vegetables in three days, and I’m sure if Thor is on my side, we can talk her into green peppers.” 

 

“Victor has made us a glorious feast in honor of our arrival. We shall meet some of our new neighbors and toast to our host!”


End file.
